Weakness During Battle
by RachelRavenclaw16
Summary: Jason saw Percy fall to the ground, then a monster, about to swipe at him again. Normally, Percy would bound up and slash away, but he didn't move. Something was wrong. - During a fight, a monster unknowingly aims a blow at the small of Percy's back. (not slash)


There had been no signs or clues. No weird weather or dreams. No way to predict the massive ambush the seven faced on a regular supply trip. A thriving city only a few kilometers away, but in the dusty stretch, there was only a handful of demigods and a horde of monsters that filled the battlefield. Percy was battling a giant crab-like monster, as he explodes it into dust with a swipe of his sword. Another crab-creature crept behind him, undetected. It clawed at Percy and landed it's long, razor-sharp nail along Percy's back.

 _He freezes. Something has hit his back. He lowers his sword as the monster dust slowly floats to the ground. Falling dust and then all he can feel is_ pain _. He pitches forward and lands on the hot dirt, unable to think._

Jason saw Percy fall to the ground, then a monster, about to swipe at him again. Jason yelled, "Percy, behind!" Normally, Percy would bound up and slash away, but he didn't move. Something was wrong. Jason runs towards his friend and stabs the monster a second before it would've clawed Percy again. Jason glanced at the others. Annabeth was parrying with a human-like creature 30 feet away. Piper and Hazel were fighting back-to-back, being circled by some empousa. Frank and Leo were taking on a horde of telkhines.

"Jackson c'mon!" he yelled, about to rejoin the fight, but he looked closer at Percy for a moment before realizing that he wasn't anywhere near to joining the fight. Percy was on his front, head between his hands. The back of his shirt was ripped down his spine. Blood began to creep over the edges of the tear.

"HISSSSS" he heard before he saw her. An empousa charged at Jason and he had to tear his eyes from Percy to fight her.

 _He knew what had happened. His whole body was mortal and normal now, but still, the small of his back remained his biggest weakness. He cursed himself for not putting on armor that day. Stupid. Another wave of hot pain vibrated across his body and he let out a gasping sob._

Finally, it seemed like the monsters around him were backing off. Jason ran over to Percy and knelt beside him. He gave no clue that he noticed Jason was there. Jason eyed the wound. It was long and jagged and probably stung, but it wasn't very deep. He himself has suffered much worse and he knew for a fact that Percy had also. And fought through it easily. So why was Jackson incapacitated by a cut?

Percy was nose down on the dusty earth and was letting out shaky breaths. His hands were wrapped around his head, fists clenched.

"Perc," Jason furrowed his brows and grasped his friend's forearm. "Hey, it doesn't even look that bad."

Through the pain, Percy was somehow able to give a shaky laugh. Immediately, he flinched and curled his head closer to his chest. He was breathing rapidly through his nose and making no noise otherwise. Jason's heart dropped. Something was definitely wrong with him.

"C'mon man, we need to get you out of here," Jason muttered, looking over his shoulder for incoming monsters. All clear. Percy seemed to have heard this and shifted his arms. Still staring at the ground, he raised himself to his forearms. He held himself there for a few shaky seconds before gasping and collapsing back down. Percy shuddered and squeezed his eyes shut. Jason stuffed his hand in his jacket pocket. He fished around quickly before pulling out a baggie of crumbled ambrosia. He stooped down and put his hand on Percy's shoulder.

"Here. Have some."

Percy swallowed and took a deep breath before lifting his head. Jason's lips parted as he stared at Percy's face. He was sickly pale with a sheen of sweat matting his hair to his forehead. He kept his eyes trained on the ground. Jason knew why he wasn't looking up. To be completely fragile during a fight, in front of another fighter... Percy lifted a hand out to Jason so he poured some of the ambrosia crumbs into his shaking palm. Percy shoved the godly food into his mouth and chewed, face emotionless, still staring at the ground. When he swallowed, he seemed to hold his breath, waiting. Ten seconds passed and he began to breathe faster. Finally, Percy looked up at Jason. His eyes were wide and filled with fear. Instantly, Jason knew the ambrosia had done nothing for the pain. He also had never seen Percy look scared like that before and it was freaking him out. Jason held eye contact until Percy muttered weakly, "fuck," before he let out something between a cry and a groan and let his head rest on the ground.

A/N Not sure if I'm going to continue with the whole 'rescue of Percy' bit, but I guess it'll depend if you guys like this or not. As always, please review and let me know what you liked/didn't so I can write better stories for you all :)


End file.
